


In the Dark

by RiverTron



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Awkward Kiss, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Poor Albus, Poor Scorpius, Trauma, Two boys kissing, gaaaaaaaaaaaay, i hate delphi, oof, poor boys, the boys are sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverTron/pseuds/RiverTron
Summary: After a fun night of wandering the castle after hours, Albus and Scorpius must come to terms with what happened to them.





	In the Dark

The two boys ran into their shared dorm, cheeks flushed and hands freezing from the weather that was blowing through the air. Laughs and giggles sounded off the walls of the dark room even as they both shushed one another, throwing glances at their other sleeping dorm mates to make sure they stayed asleep as the pair climbed into Albus’s bed. They sat across from one another, not bothering to check the time as they both knew by the moonlight that had reflected on them while they were out that it was well into nighttime and past curfew. “We’re not one for rule breaking are we?” Scorpius comments, letting out a small sound that was a mixture of a laugh and a pant from running. “With our history? Course not, not that we spent an entire year time traveling or anything.” Albus jokes, shoving his friend playfully.

The joke falls flat, however, as Scorpius moves his eyes away from his friend and stares out into the dark room, not really able to see anything. “It was terrifying, you know,” Scorpius says after a beat of silence, his chest feeling heavy as he remembers that horrid year, “, not having your or Rose existing in some universes, having my dad-” He feels himself choke up and hurriedly clears his throat. “Having my dad be such a truly awful person. Having to pretend I like being liked-no,” He corrects himself, because whatever that experience was, it wasn’t being liked, “Being feared.” He corrects and nods to himself. “None of them had my Mum though. Not one.” He scowls, hating the sensation of tear pricking his eyes and the sting of weakness it brings even though he knows Albus can’t see him in the dark.

“I hated that year, too.” Albus whispers, just barely able to be heard over the snoring of his other dorm mates. “Delphi-just watching her- just watching _you_ getting hurt because of _me-_ it just, it still gets me so _mad_ Scorpius.” He rants, his voice dripping with hatred that’s more aimed at himself than anything else. “Albus, did _you_ Crucio me that year?” Scorpius asks, his voice growing strong like it usually does when he’s about to point out something very obvious to Albus. “Well- no- but I might as well have, since I dragged you into that whole mess in the first place, if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t have-” Albus says, his voice coming out faster with each word. “Stop.” Scorpius says, only hesitating a second before placing his hands on what feels like his friend’s knees. “You didn’t cast it and I don’t blame you, so you shouldn't blame you either.” He whispers, almost jumping when he feels cold hands come to rest atop of his own. “I’m still sorry.” Albus mummers, his voice defeated, as if he knows this isn’t a battle he’s going to win. “I know.” Scorpius says back and smiles into the dark when he feels the hands squeeze his own.

The mood changes so suddenly after that small squeeze and the silence that follows that Scorpius almost debates pulling his hands away and retreating back to his own bed in the darkness. However, neither boy makes any motion to move from where they’re sitting. The only sound in the room are the small snores from their fellow classmates and their own breathing. Scorpius jolts back when he feels soft lips brush the very corner of his mouth, and then Albus’s hands are gone from atop of his and he realizes what just happened.

“Im sorry- shit- Scorpius I uh” Albus stutters from within the dark and Scorpius pauses for only a second before moving his own hands up Albus until he tentatively touches his face. He doesn’t miss the small intake of breath from the other boy as his hands feel around, searching for the soft lips that almost connected with his own only moments before. Scorpius runs a hand over them and pauses, feeling them gently ghost over his palm and fingers. Scorpius crashes their lips together, shifting a bit to do it properly and relishing in the small shocked noise that Albus makes as they fall back onto the bed together, he hears Albus’s head bang against the headboard and Scorpius moves away to ask if he’s alright. Before he can get a word out, however, Albus’s lips are back on his own, and Scorpius holds those cold hands in the dark as warm lips move against each other.


End file.
